Percabeth College
by DemigodDevotee
Summary: Demigods go to college. Lots of Percabeth.(This was something I threw together a few years ago and decide I should post it. I'll make more if you guys ask. I did have a lot of fun making it so no flames please!)


Annabeth anxiously gathered her school supplies and clothes out of the back of the taxi. She was starting collage at a new school in New York. As she approached the administration building she wondered about her dorm mates, what they were like. Then she started to get paranoid. What if they were complete snobs? Rude? Or even ignorant?

"Stop it," she quietly mumbled to herself "Most people are really nice in college," She lied to herself knowingly. "Shut up!" she said slightly louder than intended, receiving a few strange looks that seized when she gave them her famous go-to-hell look.

Room 403, fourth floor, blue building she thought to herself as her shaky hand reached for the bronze door knob. As she entered the room, she heard two arguing, feminine voices.

The room smelled of fresh paint with a touch of smoke. Once she set her bags down on the last unoccupied bed she saw two girls arguing. The first girl had on a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a silver tiara in the shape of a halo, a matching silver charm bracelet, and black leather hiking boots. Her hair was dark, almost jet black, with shimmering gold and cobalt streaks scattered throughout her hair. She held a cigarette in one hand and had the other one clenched in a fist, electricity running through her fingers.

The second girl was wearing a much similar outfit. She was wearing a pair of worn down rustic brown hiking boots, a simple black wind-breaker, dark navy blue skinny jeans, and near her heart, there was a gold pin in the shape of a bird holding an arrow in its beak. The girl had long, wavy, jet black hair tightly pulled into a braid on the side of her head. Her face was pale with a strong jaw line and her eyes were a deep shade of sea green. She had the exact same silver band around her head as the first girl did.

"Oh, shut up. Would ya?" Said the first girl, taking a puff of her cigarette and exhaling in the other girl's face. "MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU WOULD SMOKE YOUR GODDAMNED CIGARETTE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" She yelled, getting dangerously close to the other girl's face, staring into the other girl's shocking blue eyes. The intense stare off and the screaming was enough for Annabeth. As they screamed, she jumped in, cutting the yelling competition short.

"Now, I assume you two know each other?" I forced the question, as they both slowly calmed down. "Yes, I know her." The first girl angrily spat out, holding her hand out to shake. "By the way, I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." I took her hand and introduced myself. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" The other girl reached her calloused hand out toward me, I shook it and she too, introduced herself "Katniss Everdeen, daughter of Poseidon." She said "And can you tell her to pull her head out of her ass, she thinks she can smoke in here without the fire alarms going off."

"Thalia, please smoke somewhere else and Katniss, calm down." she was some-what shocked when they actually listened to her. "So I'm guessing you two are huntresses of Artemis." Annabeth said, gesturing to their tiaras. They both whipped out their bows to show her. Thalia's bow was once a silver charm bracelet, but now it was a full sized bow, quiver, and a set of about seventy arrows with intricate silver designs lacing through the arrows. Katniss' bronze bird pin had also turned into a full sized set of weapons that could easily end your life. Her arrows also had intricate designs that where filled with celestial bronze, but what truly amazed me was the tips of Katniss' arrows. The metal at the end was a mix of celestial bronze, imperial gold, silver, and stygian iron mixed together perfectly.

Then he walked in. "Katniss, do you need any help unpacking?" His hair was jet black and he was about 6 foot 9 and muscular. His skin was tan, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. When I caught his eye, I couldn't look away. His eyes were a deep sea green like Katniss', but deeper, much deeper, and much more pigmented.

PERCY P.O.V

As I came into Katniss' dorm, I saw a girl I've never met before. She had beautiful golden hair that was so curly, it made her look like a princess. She was tan and looked like a stereotypical Californian, but her eyes said otherwise. They were storm gray, intimidating, calculating, and determined. Oh Gods, I need to meet her. I gave Katniss a pleading look, which she understood, she rolled her eyes at me and said "Annabeth, this is my dimwitted brother Percy, and Percy, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." That's when I knew all hope was lost. Athena and Poseidon hate each other. But I was still going to try to date her, even if Athena herself sent owls to mess with me for the rest of his life, it would be worth it.

ANNABETH P.O.V+

"Hey!" Percy said, trying to look hurt, but failing miserably. He shook my hand as I stared at his face. "Is everyone at this school a demigod?" He questioned seriously. "Actually, no. Some of the teachers are demigods and made sure that all the half-bloods roomed together." I explained, being one of the first people to know this. "Hey, speaking of roommates, do you guys wanna meet mine?" We all nodded in agreement following Percy to the fifth floor and into room 503. Learning that he lived directly above us.

His two roommates were laying on their beds, one on his phone looking mesmerized and the other reading A Tale of Two Cities and not looking up when we walked in. The first boy had light blonde hair a lightly tanned face and shocking blue eyes extremely similar to Thalia's. As Thalia punched him on the shoulder, I realized that this guy was her brother. "What's up, Jason?" He replied with a shoulder shrug as Percy introduced him to the other girls. "This is Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, Thalia's brother of course."

As soon as Thalia's name was said, the guy reading the book glanced up. He had shadow black hair and intensely pale skin. He had dark circles under his eyes which looked like endless swirling black pits. Overall, he looked like death. "This here is Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades. "Percy said as Nico hungrily looked at Thalia. I know he likes her, it's kind of obvious.

PERCY P.O.V

As I walked the girls back to their dorm, I decided it's now or never. Then again, I didn't want Thalia and Katniss to hear. Just then, as I was coming out of my phase, Annabeth trips over my leg and we roll over and flip onto the ground. She lands on top of my chest, her face less than two inches from mine.

She gets up quickly and starts to apologize when I realized that we had fallen behind. "I'm so sorry, Wise girl." She looked at me, her eyebrow raised. "Wise girl?" she asked wondering how she got the nickname. "Well," I explain "I guess I like to give out nicknames, since your daughter of Athena, your Wise girl." "Okay Seaweed Brain." she says as she takes off running as I chase after her. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

_Linebreak_

ANNABETH P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock at 8:30am. I slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans, gray converse, a gray cropped tee, and my black Under Armor hoodie. I brushed my hair back into a high ponytail and tied my CHB necklace around my neck. Just before I slipped out the door, I clipped my dagger to my belt and tucked my hoodie over it to somewhat conceal it.

As I walk to breakfast, I noticed someone following me. He was short compared to Percy, only a few inches taller than me. He had shaggy caramel hair and brown eyes. He followed me to breakfast and sat in the table next to the one I was studying at. Not too long after, he gathered a group of jocks to sit with him. While I was bending over to get a book out of my backpack. The "leader" wolf-whistled. Boy, I'm ready to kill.

I turned around as they were all giggling like a bunch of little girls. The oldest-looking guy in the group looked me up and down as he said "Hey babe, why don't you come over here and show your daddy what-" he was cut short by none other than me. "Okay, I'm about to tell you something so listen up, you sick bastard. You do not get to speak to me like that. Oh Hell, No. You do not get to be within my personal space. You do not get to think about me. You are not allowed to even look at me. Do I make myself clear?" I asked giving him a murderous look. "A feisty one? I love it when you play hard-to-get princess." He whispered getting one inch from my face. That's it. 007.

I punched him in the face so hard, that he collapsed. He tried to get up as he mumbled about 'feisty chicks' and I threw him back on the ground and I kicked him about thirty-two times for good measure. He kept trying to act like it didn't hurt when Percy showed up, grabbed my books, and escorted me out.

"What happened?" he asked looking at me concerned "Are you okay?" I laughed "Yeah, but he's not," Then we both went into fits of laughter and almost peed ourselves.

"Hey," he said dead serious "You want to go out for ice cream sometime?" he shifted his weight while he rubbed the back of his neck. Honestly, he looked kind of cute. "I'd love to. Saturday 12 o' clock?" He nodded as I walked into my dorm, leaving him with an extra-large grin on his face.

PERCY P.O.V

OH MY GODS. I'm actually going on a date with Annabeth Chase! I ran to the elevator, jumping off everything.

I ran into my room, and tackled Jason, who was just randomly standing in the middle of the dorm eating a banana. "DUDE!" He yelled as I landed on top of him. "GEUSS WHAT!" I questioned excitedly. "I'm going on a date with Annabeth Chase THIS Saturday at 12!" I said excitement taking over my brain. "That's great!" I jumped up in shock, not knowing his girlfriend was in the room. Piper McLean had caramel, short, choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes that turn from blue to green to hazel. She was tan and her face looked like any Cherokee's face. "I KNOW!" I said a little too excited. "You can get off of me now." He said shoving me to the floor and getting up to sit next to Pipes. I stayed, sprawled out on the floor dreamily staring at the ceiling.

ANNABETH P.O.V.

I walked to my dorm room as I tried to wipe the huge smile off of my face. I wonder if they'll notice.

I pranced in trying to hide my happiness and utterly failing. "What are you so happy about?" Katniss asked and I froze for ten seconds. Would she be totally discusted the fact that her older brother was dating her roommate? Or would she find in cute? I honestly didn't know what would happen, so I decided to wait to tell my roommates later. "Oh...um...nothing." She shifted her weight to one side, crossing her arms. "That is the biggest lie I've ever heard. Seriously, what's up?" I guess it wouldn't be so bad to tell her. "Your brother is adorable," I say trying to bother her, and suceeding. "Gah, gross. I did not need to hear that." Thalia and I busted out into fits of laughter.

ANNABETH P.O.V. 12:00 am they've been on 5 dates now

The constant sound of trumpets, trombones, and French horns boom from the room above us. I swear if I wasn't in love with Kelp Head, I would kill him. WAIT, I mean if I wasn't his girlfriend. Yeah that sounds about right. I march up to his room in my gray silk pajamas and owl slippers. It was time to cut band practice short.

PERCY P.O.V.

The door to our dorm room swung open. "Do you guys deliberately try to piss people off?" To my surprise, it was Annabeth. She wore grey silk short-shorts, a lacey spaghetti strap made of the same material, and grey owl slippers. Her curly princess hair fell gracefully along her shoulders. She looked stunning as she helped me put away my trumpet. Once everyone put up their instruments, Jason headed for the showers and Nico was on his bed out cold.

"Goodnight," she said as she headed for the door. "Wait. You want to eat breakfast together tomorrow?" "Like we do every day, Kelp head." I hugged her protectively. One thing led to another and soon we were making out on my bed. We didn't do anything like you'd think we would. As we were kissing, Jason walked in and averted his eyes and Annabeth blushed furiously, which, somehow, made her look cuter. "DUDE" He was an inch away from screaming. "Oh shut up." I said as I turned around to tell Annabeth goodnight only to find that she had fallen asleep on my bed. "Wow," I commented sarcastically. I stopped caring and laid down and I too ended up falling asleep, Wrapping my arms around Annabeth.


End file.
